I Love Pickles
by Sayforever
Summary: Better than the title i promise lol Chuckie is in love with Tommy but is the love requited or will he be sadly disappointed when his straight best friend crushes his heart?
1. Chapter 1

I was just sitting there like I would on any other day when I was told something that would change my life forever.

"Tommy if I tell you something will you promise not to laugh?"  
>"Of course Chuckster what's up?"<p>

"It's Angelica."  
>"Oh no look Chucky she's been teasing you since you were two are you really going to let it get to you now?"<br>"No it's not like that I mean I kind of-"

"Kind of what?"  
>"I kind of <em>like <em>her."  
>"Wait are we talking about the same Angelica here? My cousin who's been teasing you since you were two?"<br>"Yeah."

"Okay wait how long have you liked her?"  
>"Since I met her."<br>"Oh my well do you want me to talk to her for you?"  
>"Yeah sure."<p>

"Uh Angelica?"  
>"Yeah what's up Tommy?"<br>"I don't really know how to say this so I'm just going to throw it out there Chucky likes you."

"Um Tommy can we talk for a minute?"  
>"Sure aren't you going to say goodbye to your friends?"<br>"Not right now this is kind of important."  
>"Ok."<br>"Chuck doesn't like me," I said when we got away from everyone.  
>"Angelica what are you talking about he told me he did."<br>"He's lying to you Tommy, look I really never wanted to bring this up but last year I asked Chucky out," I started with tears slowly falling, "He turned me down because he said he liked someone else if I tell you who it is you have to promise me you won't let this change anything between you and him."  
>"It won't."<br>"Tommy Chucky is in love with you." 


	2. Chapter 2

New Feelings

When Angelica first told me that Chucky was in love with me I didn't believe it but after I found out she was serious I decided to analyze my feelings for him.

We were so young when we first met that of course I felt nothing but Chucky did he was two so crushes were a new and exciting thing but could you _really _start off as being gay? Was that what Chucky was? Gay? I've never thought of him as anything but Chucky before but now that I knew things were more complicated and all those times we hung out now seemed so different. Like that time at the arcade when we were playing air hockey I feel like when he looked at me it was so obvious but I missed it I had always missed what was right there but how do I feel about Chucky? I am starting to feel something but what?

"Chucky I know you love me."  
>"What, what are you talking about," he asked nervously. I was going to say it again but instead I decided to show him. My lips gently brushed his.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

The next morning when I woke up the first thing I thought about was him. I couldn't believe I said that to him I was just teasing him but he was so sensitive and he trusted me not to hurt him and I did. The worst part was that although chucky was sure that he was gay and in love with me I wasn't sure of either and I was leading him on. Luckily he was still avoiding me, I tried calling him several times but he ignored me, so I had more time to think about things. Ever since he told me that he was in love with me things just went so fast and I didn't even have time to think. But what was I going to say to chucky if he ever did decide to talk to me again? Why did things have to be so complicated? I liked things so much better when we were just friends and maybe that's what I needed to tell him.

"Well I'm sorry if I'm too complicated for you Tommy next time I fall in love I'll try and make sure it's convenient for you!"

"Chucky wait, you don't get it!"  
>"What don't I get Tommy? That I make things too complicated for you? That you were just leading me on because you didn't want to hurt me or that you're just immature and can't deal with having a gay friend?"<p>

"Chucky that's not fair you've had years to deal with this I haven't even had any time to think. Maybe I'm not even gay!"

"Okay Tommy take all the time you need but I'm not just going to sit around waiting, I'm going to move on."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-WARNING: before reading this chapter please take note that it gets quite intense blurring the lines between T and M ratings.

Chapter 5 Moving On

I wasn't sure what chucky meant when he said he was going to move on but I knew that it meant finding another guy and I'll admit it I was a little jealous but after all the time we'd been friends maybe I was just upset that he'd be getting a new one or maybe I really did have feelings for the Chuckster after all that kiss with him felt like it meant something but maybe that was just because it was my first kiss with a guy I wondered if it would be my last. It wasn't fair of chucky to just expect me to be able to be with him and not think anything of it he had many more years to adjust than I had could he really think that I would just be able to fall in love with him and there would be no issues or complications? Damn it all I'm doing now is thinking about this and one thing that I realized is that I did want to kiss him again especially when I saw him with someone else. Why her? He was supposed to be gay first of all and secondly it was just cruel to use my cousin against me and t use her damn feelings for him against her.

* * *

><p>"Angelica I really need you to do me a favor."<br>"And what's that chucky," I asked knowing that I would do just about anything in the world for him I was so in love with chucky that I couldn't think strait when he was near me.

"I need you to let me kiss you."  
>"But you're- and Tommy," I said not sure how to get the words out of my mouth.<p>

"I know that I'm gay and in love with tommy but he's just taking too long so if I kiss you and make him jealous then he'll realize how much he wants me and take me back."  
>"Ok first of all that is really twisted and second what makes you think that I'd be willing to do this, Tommy is my cousin after all."<br>"Because you're in love with me Angelica and I know you are."

That is when I should have slapped him or something I can't believe he would use that against me it wasn't fair to bring my feelings into this. But I did love him so I had to let him kiss me especially since this would most likely be the only chance I would get to have that.

We were in my room and my parents were out of town at first we were just kissing but then tongue became involved and suddenly I couldn't control myself anymore. Once I had a taste of his tongue I just wanted so much more I bit his lip not sure if I was trying to warn him of what was coming next or trying to turn him on. Suddenly my hands were all over him and I took off his shirt followed by his pants. I can't believe this is happening, chucky is _naked_ and in _my _room. Finally he undressed me and things got more heavy, this was what I had always wanted chucky and I were on my bed and he was pushing down on me with such a pressure that I forgot Tommy was at my house today and I moaned, quite loudly both from pain and pleasure but that ended very abruptly when he walked in.


End file.
